


The Inventor and the Inspector

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: William and James find friendship, and then something a little more, in each other. This is their developing relationship, and how they cope with their changing relationship. Slash





	The Inventor and the Inspector

**Author's Note:**

> A.N This story is based around 1895 when homosexuality was against the law. This story will follow that, but while I may touch upon the homophobia of the time, I have no plans for it to be explicit.

William sighed and stared up at the great house at the other end of the driveway. He knew why he was here, he just was not sure what his reception would be and if he would even be allowed an audience with the man to be able to give his apology.

Still he had come all this way and he was not going to turn back before he at least tried! Steeling himself and tugging his cuffs to straighten them, then moving to ensure his hat was straight as he started walking down the driveway.

He had another moment of hesitation on the doorstep, finding himself shifting from foot to foot before he shook himself from his foolishness. Raising his hand he knocked sharply on the door before another bout of foolish nerves could kick in. And then he waited.

Of all the things he had expected upon knocking on the door, mainly the servant sending him away, he was not expecting James Pendrick himself to open the door for him dressed only in his trousers and shirt, with his shirt sleeves rolled up, though his right arm was still being held in a sling. The inventor blinked upon seeing who was standing on his   
doorstep before he sighed.

"Detective Murdoch, I am really not in the mood for..."

"Mr Pendrick no, please, I...could you let me...allow me just a few moments of your time, please," William held his hand out as the man moved to close the door while speaking. Pendrick stared at him for a few moments before whatever he read in William's face had him holding the door open and stepping back to allow William to walk into the house.

"You will have to pardon my lack of servants, I can no longer afford to have a full time staff," Pendrick said the words with no inflection but William could sense the extra blow to his pride that his wife had forced him to take with her thievery.

"Are you going to be able to keep your home?" William asked, the thought suddenly occurring to him.

"Be careful Detective you almost sound concerned," Pendrick said drolly as he led William into his study.

"I am. I had not thought of what the consequences of your wife's actions held for you in the long term rather than the..."

"The attempting to do her best to ensure that I hung?" Pendrick snorted.

"Yes...Oh here please allow me," William hurried forwards when he realised Pendrick was trying to pour them tea.

"That is not exactly regular, though I would guess how many times you have arrested me, formalities can be ignored," Pendrick said as William took the tea pot and started pouring the tea. At his words however William winced and his face flushed. "Detective?"

"Mr Pendrick I must...I feel...I need to extend my honest and sincere apologies for my behavior in the past. I acted foolishly and I am ashamed to say without thought. I have no idea where my suspicions came from...no I do, I knew that it had to either be yourself or your wife that had a part in the theft of the Rembrandt, and it was easier to believe that it was you. I disliked that in my mind you had gotten away with it, and I chased after you relentlessly. My part, my foolish pride and my silly vendetta against you only helped in Sally's plans. And I will not be able to apologise enough for my actions towards you, but I am truly sorry!" William forged ahead with his apology even when Pendrick made a noise at the start that he could not decipher.

"I do not know what to say Detective, you have clearly been beating yourself up over this. I admit that at first I was angry towards you, furious, and a little perplexed as to why you had taken such a strong dislike to me and why you were so sure I was the villain in all our interactions. However after realising how firmly the wool was pulled over my own eyes for so many years, and with her living under my very roof, I understood that you had been tricked just as much as I. It seems the woman that I was married to was very skilled at presenting just the right front to ensure that she got people to react how she wanted. Your actions were another manipulation of hers to destroy me," Pendrick sighed sitting down heavily.

"I should have seen it," William sighed shaking his head.

"Perhaps that is what made it so easy for her to trick both of us, we are so sure in our intellect and the things we see that others do not, she used that against us. Murdoch there is nothing to forgive, though I would appreciate if you could pass me that cup before it gets cold," Pendrick added with that small tilt to the side of his mouth.

"Of course...I..." William handed over the cup quickly and then hovered.

"Yes?" Pendrick asked when nothing more was forthcoming for a few minutes.

"I honestly have no idea what to say next, I had planned my apology, and was fully expecting you to have me thrown from your property before I could even give it, the idea that you would actually forgive me had not really crossed my mind," William admitted.

"As I have said, there is nothing to forgive. How about you join me for a cup though?" Pendrick nodded to the cup William had poured for himself. Cautiously William took the cup and sat down in the armchair opposite his host.

"How is you arm?" William asked as his eyes drifted to the sling as Pendrick tried to drink with his left.

"The doctor said that I could have it out of the sling in the next couple of weeks, I was lucky it did not do more damage. Though not being able to work on any of my projects, I do not feel quite so lucky," He added with a huff.

"You're still here," William pointed out softly.

"Yes, I am, I just get a little grouchy and frustrated when I am not able to tinker. Though I am keeping busy ensuring that the damage Sally has done does not last,"

"How do you mean?" William asked curiously.

"She may have stolen a great much of my monetary value and possessions, however luckily for me I have some rather good financial advisers, and I have a good chunk of money invested in businesses and stocks, plus my name proceeds itself, I have a few designs for buildings that people are already furiously bidding on to buy, and I have ideas running around my head. I will not let this keep me down for long," Pendrick shrugged before wincing and rubbing his shoulder.

"That is good, it will infuriate her even more to know that she has not beaten you," William smirked a little.

"Ah yes, that is just the cherry on top of a very sweet cake. So may I borrow your hands?!" Pendrick requested suddenly.

"Pardon?" William asked confused at the outburst.

"I was working on a project right before everything happened and it has been driving me mad not being able to finish it," Pendrick pushed himself to his feet with a small grunt of discomfort, but his attention was eagerly on William. "And it occurs to me that you are one of the very few people who will appreciate it and be able to help me with it,"

William blinked when he found his hand gripped and he was tugged firmly from his chair and towards the work desk in the corner. He watched interested as Pendrick pulled back the sheets covering his desk, and then William's attention truly was captured.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Oh dear, I did not realise it was that time!" William said as the grandfather clock in the house chimed eight times.

"Me either, my apologies I did not mean to keep you for so long," Pendrick said looking around the darkened room, they had barely took in the night creeping in as Pendrick had already had the lights lit around them to aid their vision as they worked.

"No, no I was quite enthralled myself, this will be wonderful when it is working!" William enthused.

"It is too late for you to try and get home, if you are not opposed we could sup together and you could stay here," Pendrick offered. William looked up at him unsure. They had spent nearly the entire day working together side by side, shoulder to shoulder. Talking back and forth about their ideas and plans, bantering with different theories on how to get the mechanical device working. And throughout the day William had found that as they worked they had talked about other things, including their private lives.

"I would like that," William nodded. He had been enjoying the others company and found himself unwilling to leave just yet, especially to face the bike home alone in the dark, before eating by himself and going to bed.

"Wonderful...oh," Pendrick's small smile disappeared into a frown.

"Is everything ok?" William asked concerned wondering if he was about to face that evening by himself after all.

"I am afraid that my cook makes the meals for the whole day, she is used to only making for one," Pendrick frowned.

"I'm sure I can pop a few extra things together to pad it out between the two of us," William offered.

"You can cook?" Pendrick blinked as though the idea would never have occurred to him.

"I have never had servants to cook for me, and I couldn't always afford food where I have boarded over the years," William teased.

"Of course, well come the kitchen is this way," Pendrick motioned down the hallway, picking up a light to guide their way through the halls. "Do you still cook meals for yourself   
often?" Pendrick asked as they meandered down the hallway, both of them enjoying the stretch of their muscles after being hunched over working.

"Enough to ensure my skills don't go rusty. And I admit that I do find a pleasure in it, cooking is a delicate skill sometimes, ensuring that everything is ready at the right time,   
cooked just is quite enjoyable,"

"I am glad that I am not forcing you into doing something you dislike,"

"Not at all Mr Pendrick," William smiled.

"James,"

"I'm sorry?"

"I think you can call me by my name," Pendrick smiled slightly as he guided William into the kitchen.

"If you call me by mine...James," William smiled.

"Agreed," Pendrick's mouth tilted a little again at the side. "Here we have part of our supper,"

William inspected the meal that had been laid out in wait for Pendrick...James before moving to inspect the rest of the pantry to find something that would go well with the rest.

"Ok, how about I throw some more potatoes on to go with the ham, and perhaps I can cook some of this chicken?" William suggested.

"I shall trust to your culinary skills," James said once again with that small smile.

"Then lets get started," William smiled.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
William laid out the food he had cooked and heated up onto the table James had indicated to, clearly it used to be used by the servants in the kitchens for their meals, but it did have a beautiful view out over the gardens at the back of the manor.

James nodded his thanks as William moved to put food onto his plate straight away, realising the act of balancing food to serve himself would be rather difficult at the moment considering he didn't have his dominant hand.

"This looks wonderful thank you," James smiled.

"Oh no I should be saying thank you to you, you are my host," William shook his head quickly. The two of them looked at each other before they both started chuckling. The silliness   
of the situation occurring to them both.

"This is quite irregular," James admitted amused.

"I believe at this point our relationship has been anything but regular," William said through his chuckles.

"You are quite right! I believe that at this point there is very little else that we could do to make our relationship any more strange," Pendrick smiled.

"It is a shame," William sighed calming down just a little, and he had a soft smile on his lips as he settled back in his chair.

"What is?" James asked a little confused.

"That we were not friends sooner, I have missed out,"

"We are something of kindred souls," James hummed as he took a quick mouthful of supper.

"That we are," William toasted him with his drink before tucking in himself.

"I hope you do not mind, but the only rooms open are the ones near to my own. I have had the staff close down the others, until a time where I can maintain the upkeep. I was not   
really expecting guests either besides the odd investor. Socializing was always a necessity for me, not an enjoyment," James explained once they had demolished nearly all of their meal, hunger making itself known now that they had started eating.

"I share in boarding James, I am sure your walls are a lot thicker than those I am used to," William smiled.

"Of course, of course," James chuckled.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I am sorry that I am having to cut short our night," William apologised.

"It is quite alright William, I understand, you will have an early rise in the morning, and a journey back into town. Although, if you would be amenable, I could give you a lift into down in my automobile?"

"Would you mind?" William asked.

"I would not have offered if I did, that way, perhaps we could share in breakfast?" James suggested.

"I would like that, and I am not disagreeable to being able to have a little sleep in," William smiled sheepishly.

"Then I will bid you goodnight, and say I will see you in the morning," James bowed a little.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Good morning William," James smiled when William walked into the dining room.

"Good morning, this smells wonderful!" William said appreciatively. He took a seat at the table beside James and poured himself a cup of tea before topping up James' cup.

"How did you sleep?" James inquired as he motioned to William to tuck in.

"Quite well, better than I have for a while. My neighbor snores I am afraid,"

"How dreadful, I am glad that I was able to offer you a brief respite from it," James chuckled.

"I believe Inspector Brackenreid is planning on intervening, he caught me nodding at my desk a few too many times and I had to confess the truth to him," William chuckled.

"Are you working on a case currently?"

"Not right now no, things have been a little quiet recently, so we have all been catching up on the smaller jobs while we have the chance to,"

"Your protégé must be chomping at the bit!" James smirked a little playfully as he nudged the plate of eggs towards William with his good hand.

"George? Yes he is a little,"

"I must confess I have often thought your selection of him as your clear protégé a little strange," William's tone had a hint of question to it.

"George I have found has a wonderful mind, while at times it can take him down the road of the fantastic and impossible, I have found that it gives him a very good talent for   
looking outside the box, and stops him from seeing what is obvious and instead he sees a lot of things others would not even think to look for. Plus..."

"Plus?" William asked curiously.

"A lot of the other constables and police respect the results I get, but treat me as though I am some strange and mad being, as though I am going to suddenly grow three head or   
something along those lines. George instead is interested in everything that I am doing, and he always wants to know more, it is refreshing," William smiled.

"Until the time that I finally made a profit I was treated as though I were some mad man, my father referred to my work as my 'infernal tinkering and playing' and asked when it was that I would get a real job,"

"I bet he is regretting his words now," William said gently.

"Hmm, we have not spoken in many years, though I do enjoy the thought of him seeing my name in the papers," James smirked.

"A dish best served cold?" William chuckled.

"Exactly!"

"I am sorry, I am going to have to get going, are you still ok to take me back to town?" William asked, looking uncertain for the first time since the day before.

"Of course, I have the car ready," William stood and followed James to the front where the car was indeed waiting for them, with his bike stored safely in the back. "Are you ok to drive?"

"I have enough practice that one and a half arms are enough," James assured him as he hopped in.

"This really is a beautiful invention," William sighed once he was seated in the passengers place.

The journey into town was filled with conversation about the car, the design and what James had done to fiddle with it and change it. William had had endless questions, which James seemed to more than enjoy answering, and they had even discussed some other modifications that could be done before they pulled up outside the Station House.

"Thank you, for the lift and the company," William said softly, finding himself quite reluctant to leave the car for work.

"I should be thanking you for the company. I have quite enjoyed it when you are not trying to arrest me," William flushed but chuckled along with James, the man clearly teasing. "May I ask..."

"Yes?" William asked when James did not seem to be carrying on.

"If you find yourself in the neighborhood again, please don't hesitate to pop in again," James said, not meeting William's eyes for the first time.

"I would like that," William nodded.

"Then I shall see you soon," James smiled.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was not even two days before William found himself cycling up the pathway to the Pendrick estate again. He had found his mind wandering quite frustratingly through the last few days. Finally though he had given in and hopped on his bike as soon as he was done with work, and with only a brief detour to the shop, he made his way out here.

He was a little worried that when he knocked on the door that perhaps James' offer had been made out of politeness, but the smile that he received upon James opening the door squashed those worries.

"William! My dear man you have quite impeccable timing! Come, come I need your hands and your mind!" James snatched his hand and drew him into the house, the front door nearly being left open if William had not been able to reach back with his free hand and shut it. He was pulled quickly through the house as James told him about what he was currently working on.

They quickly settled down at James' desk and were working away before William could even think about it. He was lost within the idea James was painting, and the problem of trying to get the mechanism working.

It was finally hours later that they looked up blinking their tired eyes.

"I am afraid I have kept you rather late again William, would you be amenable to our arrangements from last time?"

"You would be ok with me staying again?" William asked.

"I would not have asked otherwise, I can give you a lift into town in the morning too, I have a meeting quite early," James assured him.

"Then thank you. I brought you a gift, perhaps we could share after supper?" William picked up the bag he had collected from the shop.

"What is it?" James asked interested.

"Cheesecake, my constable is quite determined that it is one of the best things he has ever tasted," William held out the box.

"I have only had this a few times," James smiled. "I loved it every time,"

"This is the best in the city," William promised.

"Now that is a promise to make! Shall we test the theory?" James smiled placing the box down on the table and digging two forks out of the depths of his draws. A quick clean and   
he passed one to William before opening the box.

"Before supper?" William frowned.

"Come, let us take a walk on the wild side!" James teased.

"I knew you would lead be astray," William chuckled taking the fork.

"I am starting small," James smiled. "This is very good!" He hummed after taking a forkful.

"I told you that it was. The good thing about my job is you learn all the best places to go in town, not that I get to share it with many people," William confessed.

"You do not have someone in your life? Doctor Ogden?" James asked softly.

"Julia is married now," William shook his head.

"I'm sorry,"

"It hurt at first," William admitted.

"But?" James prompted.

"It has become easier. I do not believe that myself and Julie are really suited for each other. While we have plenty in common, we have a lot of differences as well. I do not believe   
that us being together, living together, would have ended well,"

"Well, here is to good company," James broke the slightly darker mood that had fallen over them, grabbing the decanter from a nearby table.

"Indeed, good company," William nodded taking a big bite of cheesecake and smothering his laughter at James' offended squawk and dive for the cake.


End file.
